Necronoid Invaders
by IanTheProtagonist
Summary: This is the plot story which Ian Isberto & Cartoon Network All-Stars Smash Zone features a story mode titled "Necronoid Invaders".


**"Ian Isberto & Cartoon Network All-Stars Smash Zone in Necronoid Invaders"**

In the deep space at the Absolution, T.O.M. and SARA are exploring when suddenly, they hear an alert sound. T.O.M. then looks around at the monitor and finds a purple diamond-like pods. SARA analyzes a purple pod, revealing inside of an alien race called the Necronoids. As SARA scans the data of the Necronoids, she indicates that they came from the Necronoid Homeworld which their ultimate goal is to conquer the Cartoon Network Universe at the hands of their evil leader named Emperor Necronus. As the Necronoids invading the Cartoon Network Universe, to T.O.M.'s horror, he finds that the whole world is facing the army of Necronoids which causing the destruction of the universe. She also indicates that one of the Cartoon Network villains are joining forces with Necronus and his army of the Necronoids. T.O.M. realizes that the Necronoids are about to take over the whole universe and he can't let that happen, so he decides to call in the special forces, the Cartoon Network heroes, that will stop Emperor Necronus and his Necronoid army.

Meanwhile, at the Ian Isberto Universe, Ian enjoys napping on a hammock until an earthquake shakes when he fell on the ground. Ian gets up and see what's going on until he saw his arch-nemesis, Zcorpion (along with his henchmen, Fang and Swine), who is siding with the Necronoids who are conquering the city, so now he heads off to stop the Necronoids and pursue Zcorpion. There he sees Rex Salazar battling against the Necronoid army, so Ian decided to team up with Rex to fight against the Necronoids. Ian and Rex find Zcorpion, who escapes (except for Fang and Swine) while the two heroes are surrounded by the several Necronoids until the three new heroes (Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin) appeared to help Ian and Rex by destroying the whole army of Necronoids. After the Necronoids, along with Fang and Swine, are defeated, the two heroes were told by Ben that the Necronoids, who came from the Necronoid Homeworld, came here to bring the destruction of the universe at the hands of Emperor Necronus and one of the Cartoon Network villains are joining forces with the Necronoids. They were also told that Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were sent by T.O.M. to recruit the new heroes and to join forces together in order to battle against Necronus and his army of Necronoids, so Ian and Rex now understand that they will team up with all of the Cartoon Network heroes until T.O.M. appears from the Absolution. And now the heroes are entering the Absolution and they'll be brought to the Regular Show Universe.

Ian Isberto, Rex Salazar, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and T.O.M. are now transported to the Regular Show Universe. Upon their arrival, they find Skips, who was surrounded by the Necronoids. After the Necronoids are finished, Skips tells the heroes about what has happened to Mordecai and Rigby and so he leds them where these two of them are. There they battle against Necron Mordecai and Necron Rigby (who are being corrupted by the Necronoids), who are terrorizing the city along with the Necronoid Walkers. After the battle, Necron Mordecai and Necron Rigby are fusing together and transformed themselves into Necron MordoRigs. After Mordecai and Rigby are freed from the Necronoid corruption and joining up with the heroes, a mysterious Indigo Crystal appeared. So the heroes are going inside the Absolution with the Indigo Crystal and they'll be transported to the Ben 10 Universe. During inside the Absolution, SARA scans the Indigo Crystal and she indicates that this is one of the Rainbow Crystals which is the key to enter the gateway to the Necronoid Homeworld, but it is stated that entering the Necronoid Homeworld requires all seven Rainbow Crystals; Indigo Crystal (which is already collected), Green Crystal, Orange Crystal, Violet Crystal, Yellow Crystal, Blue Crystal, and Red Crystal; to collect in order to reach the Necronoid Homeworld.

The heroes are then brought to Bellwood, the Ben 10 Universe, which they are transported to the Null Void. Upon their arrival, they find Vilgax, Ben's arch-nemesis, but they are suddenly brought to Primus to fight Necron Ed, who is also being corrupted by the Necronoids, while Vilgax escapes. During the fight, Necron Ed fell in the green puddle and transformed himself into Necron Edzilla, so they continued to fight that monster. After the battle, Ed is freed and joins up with them until the Green Crystal, one of the Rainbow Crystals that SARA was talking about, appeared. And so, the heroes return back to the Absolution with the Green Crystal and they'll be transported to the Generator Rex Universe.

As the heroes are entering the Generator Rex Universe, they are now transported to the Providence Headquarters where Rex Salazar and the others find Agent Six and Bobo Haha who are fighting against the Necronoids who are with Van Kleiss and his army of E.V.O.'s, so they must help the two of them fight off the Necronoids and the E.V.O.'s. As Six and Bobo are now joining with them, they're gotta track down Van Kleiss where he is transporting to Abysus. There they fight against Van Kleiss in his lair and after the battle, Van Kleiss sends the Multi-Faced E.V.O. to destroy the heroes while he escapes from Abysus. After the Multi-Faced E.V.O., they find the Orange Crystal, an another piece of the Rainbow Crystals. The Cartoon Network heroes are returning back to the Absolution with the Orange Crystal and they are transporting to the Johnny Test Universe.

As they arrived at the Johnny Test Universe, they then go to Porkbelly as Johnny decided to help out too, but the city is attacked by the Brain Freezer and Dark Vegan, along with the Necronoids. While the others retreat, telling Johnny that they will return, Johnny fends off to pursue the Brain Freezer, Dark Vegan, and the Necronoids (along the way finding Dukey), then the two of them find the Brain Freezer and Dark Vegan, but then they are encountered by Necron Juniper Lee, another character who is corrupted by the Necronoids. After the Brain Freezer is defeated (except for Dark Vegan), Juniper is freed from the Necronoid corruption and joins with Johnny and Dukey to defeat Dark Vegan. When Johnny's twin sisters, Susan and Mary Test, find out that Johnny and Dukey are under attack by Dark Vegan and the Necronoids, Susan and Mary tells them that they must lure Dark Vegan to their lab as the twin sisters trapped Johnny, Dukey, Juniper, and Dark Vegan into a virtual reality chamber, making it harder for Dark Vegan to do battle. After Dark Vegan's defeat, the heroes are picked up by the others and brought to Orchid Bay City in the Juniper Lee Universe.

As they transported to Orchid Bay City, Juniper Lee, Johnny Test, and Dukey then defend Juniper's hometown from the Necronoids. Meanwhile, at the Toonami Headquarters in the Toonami Universe, T.O.M. and the others are tracking the location of the new heroes for the recruits and four more Rainbow Crystals to find (which Indigo Crystal, Green Crystal, and Orange Crystal are now collected). Unfortunately, they've been ambushed by the Ice King and the Necronoid Tankers, who are sneaking in to attack the Toonami Headquarters. As SARA activates the force field and calls in the robotic drones to fight off the Ice King and the Necronoid Tankers, T.O.M. tells Ian Isberto and the others (except for Agent Six and Bobo Haha who will stay here to back T.O.M. and SARA up) to get to the teleportation machine to transport into Cul-de-sac, which is the Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy Universe, where Necron Kankerator (the Kanker Sisters who are also corrupted by the Necronoids and fused themselves into a giant monster) is on a rampage. There, they find Eddy and Double D (who were also corrupted by the Necronoids, but returned to normal once they accidentally hit the teleportation machine's door) who are now joining up with them. The group fights their way through the bustling neighborhood until they reach the trailer park, Park 'n' Flush, where they will face off against Necron Kankerator. After they defeat Necron Kankerator and returned the Kanker Sisters back to normal, they find an another piece of the Rainbow Crystals, the Violet Crystal. As the Violet Crystal is collected, T.O.M. calls the others that they must first go to the Land of Ooo, which is the Adventure Time Universe; Next, they must return back to Orchid Bay City in the Juniper Lee Universe to pick up Juniper, Johnny, and Dukey; and then they must return back to the Toonami Headquarters in the Toonami Universe to help T.O.M. and others out.

As the Cartoon Network heroes entered the Land of Ooo, they find the Necronoids who are invading the Candy People in the Candy Kingdom, so they decided to protect the citizens. As they are defending the Candy People and the Candy Kingdom, they find Peppermint Butler and Lady Rainicorn who are captured by Necron Finn and Necron Jake, who were also being corrupted by the Necronoids. After Peppermint Butler and Lady Rainicorn are being rescued, Necron Jake then trasformed himself into Necron Gut Grinder, so now the heroes must fight off against that savage beast, along with Necron Finn. After they defeated them and returned the two of them back to normal, Finn and Jake are now joining up with the heroes until the Yellow Crystal, the fourth piece of the Rainbow Crystals, appeared. As the Yellow Crystal is collected and the Candy People in the Candy Kingdom are saved, they must return back to the teleportation machine. After a quick stop to pick up Juniper Lee, Johnny Test, and Dukey at the Orchid Bay City in the Juniper Lee Universe, the team returns back to the Toonami Headquarters in the Toonami Universe, which T.O.M. and the others are still taking on the defense.

After the group destroyed the Necronoid Tankers, they find the Ice King, who then fights the character, Finn, and Jake. After the Ice King escapes, the heroes are attacked by Munya, V.V. Argost's monstrous manservant. After Munya is defeated, the heroes travel to the Secret Saturdays Universe and find Zak Saturday. After fighting their way through the deserted jungle, escaping a man-eating cryptid, rescuing Doc Saturday and Drew Saturday (who were also corrupted as Necron Doc Saturday and Necron Drew Saturday), and battling an army of evil cryptids and the Necronoids, the group goes to V.V. Argost's mansion. There, they find and fight against Argost himself.

As V.V. Argost escapes, the heroes travel to Elmore Junior High in the Gumball Universe and find Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson. As they're fighting their way through hallway, library, and cafeteria, they find and fight against Necron Bobert (who is also corrupted by the Necronoids) at the gymnasium. After they defeated Necron Bobert and returned him back to normal, Bobert founds the Blue Crystal, the fifth piece of the Rainbow Crystals, and gives the crystal to the heroes for freeing him from the Necronoid corruption. With the Blue Crystal collected, T.O.M. states that all that's left is to find the last piece of the Rainbow Crystals, the Red Crystal. They returned back to the Absolution with the Blue Crystal, but suddenly, the Necronoid Munchers appeared and they're gotta eat them all. The group made it to the Absolution, except for Gumball and Darwin until the two of them barely made it, thanks to Rex Salazar's Blast Caster that saved Gumball and Darwin's life. They then take the Absolution to one more place to visit; the Young Justice Universe, where the Red Crystal is located somewhere.

They finally arrived at Metropolis in the Young Justice Universe, but suddenly, the group is surrounded by Necronoid Walkers until Superboy appeared to help them out to fight off the Necronoid Walkers. After the Necronoid Walkers are destroyed, Superboy joins up with the heroes as they will travel through Mount Justice until they find and fight against Blockbuster at the Watchtower. After Blockbuster is defeated, the group finds the Red Crystals, the final piece of the Rainbow Crystals. Now that they have all seven Rainbow Crystals together, they must return back to the Absolution.

As they place the seven Rainbow Crystals into the Absolution's warp drive, all of the heroes can now enter the gateway to the Necronoid Homeworld, so they can put an end to Emperor Necronus and the Necronoids for good, but suddenly, they hear an alert sound. T.O.M. looks at the security monitor and then he sees all of the Cartoon Network villains (Zcorpion, Vilgax, Van Kleiss, the Ice King, and V.V. Argost) sneaking inside the Absolution where they're planning to disrupt the Rainbow Crystals, so the heroes are going to protect the Rainbow Crystals and stop those villains. After the Cartoon Network villains are finally defeated, the Absolution and the Rainbow Crystals are preparing to warp and all of the heroes are now entering the Necronoid Homeworld.

As they now arrived in the Necronoid Homeworld, all of the heroes (Ian Isberto, Rex Salazar, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, T.O.M., Mordecai, Rigby, Ed, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Johnny Test, Dukey, Juniper Lee, Double D, Eddy, Finn, Jake, Zak Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday, Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, and Superboy) begin their exploration in the world of darkness as they will reach to Necronus' lair. As they entered inside the lair, the heroes find the leader of the Necronoids who invaded the Cartoon Network universe, Emperor Necronus himself. But before they have an opportunity to attack, Necronus entraps the heroes in the energy barrier and is about release his destructive power to obliterate them all, presumably to permanently destroy them forever, but all of a sudden, all of the seven Rainbow Crystals appeared as they combined themselves into a Silver Crystal and then the Silver Crystal release a portal and a new hero arrives from the portal, revealing to be Sailor Moon. As Sailor Moon finds Necronus who is about to destroy the heroes, she uses Moon Scepter Elimination to destroy Necronus' destructive power and free the heroes. And now the final battle between the Cartoon Network heroes and Emperor Necronus begins.

After Emperor Necronus is destroyed, a glowing orb appears as T.O.M. states that this orb can be use to restore back to a normal state. And so, all of the heroes use the glowing orb to restore the Cartoon Network Universe and everything goes back to normal. As they returned to their universes, all of the Necronoids and the Necronoid Homeworld are finally disappeared into oblivion, the Cartoon Network villains lost the battle, peace is now restored, and all of the Cartoon Network heroes stand triumphant and share a brilliant sunset.

**The End**


End file.
